


battle of wits

by rasyalleva



Series: satu bukan dua: sama lebur sama binasa [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle of Wits, F/M, Frienemy, Historical, Humor, Rival Relationship, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: "Aku mengagumimu, tahu?""Aku juga. Aku juga mengagumiku, maksudnya."





	battle of wits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts).



> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Odd Punctuation Marks (c) Steve Lovelace  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_Feel free to admire me._

 

* * *

 

England membacakan analisisnya. "Ranjau magnetis, 'kan? Kamu memanfaatkan kenyataan bahwa setiap kapal baca mempunyai _magnetic field_. Aktuasinya disebabkan karena perubahan medan magnet bumi akibat komponen magnetik yang ada di kapal."

Mendengarnya, Germany menganggukan kepala. Sekuat tenaga membuang jauh-jauh rasa kagum yang tiba-tiba datang tak diundang. Memang tepat untuk mencobanya dengan England, seorang yang ingin ia kalahkan dalam apapun juga, dan ia pun merasakan hal yang sama apabila memikirkan seperti apa pandangan England mengenai dirinya. "Ini kali pertama aku menggunakan senjata rahasia itu, kalau mau tahu."

"Aku merasa terhormat, hebat sekali," jelas England tidak merasa terhormat dan tidak pula menganggap itu hebat. Ranjau yang ditanamkan Germany di dasar laut, beberapa mil dari pelabuhannya itu membuatnya kehilangan enam kapal dagang dan menggemparkan kemaritimannya. "Jadi, ranjau-ranjau itu bisa punya perasaan, begitu? Wah, bahkan kamu saja kalah dari mereka," kalimat penuh sindiran itu disertai dengusan.

"Sama-sama. Tak perlu sungkan untuk mengagumiku," Germany menimpalinya santai. "Kautahu, akan menyenangkan apabila kita membuatnya seperti perang antar sarjana-sarjana kita[1]."

England tidak merespons beberapa saat. "Setuju, dan tunggu saja," ia menukas, "para ahli kita sederajat dengan tradisi ilmiah yang sama pula. Tinggal masalah waktu, dan pokoknya, bakal ada hari di mana kalimat itu kupakai untukmu."

 

Sekitar satu bulan kemudian, berbeda dari komunikasi mereka yang sebelumnya, yang menghubungi lebih dulu adalah Germany. Menunggu hingga panggilan itu terjawab, jari-jemarinya mengetuki meja. Ia tidak salah lihat tadi. Ranjau yang ia pasang sudah meledak lebih dahulu, padahal kapal penyapu ranjau milik England tadi masih jauh dari lokasi ranjau itu. Berarti satu-satunya sebab adalah tenaga magnet di haluannya—

"Ya?" panggilan diangkat oleh England, dan Germany sudah membayangkan gadis itu menjawabnya sambil tersenyum-senyum penuh rasa puas.

"Magnet di bagian haluan kapal," Germany langsung menyembur, "kau memasang tenaga magnetnya kuat sekali, 'kan? Supaya ranjau meledak lebih dulu?"

Ada tawa kecil dari England. "Tak perlu sungkan untuk mengagumiku."

Germany mendecak kesal. "Tunggu saja!"

 

"Bukan magnetisme kapalnya kali ini, tetapi, oh, kamu—ini ranjau akustik!" England menghubungi Germany kelewat terburu-buru, dan ia bahkan berbicara sambil berpikir. "Kamu memanfaatkan suara berisik kapal dari bunyi mesin atau baling-balingnya, 'kan?"

"Kamu memang selalu langsung tahu, ya," Germany tersenyum. "Anggap saja ranjau itu punya telinga. Tak jauh beda denganku yang mengangkat panggilanmu tak kurang dari dua detik, kalau mau tahu."

"Ha-ha, aku mengagumimu," kata England ketus. Germany tertawa.

 

Germany yang menghubungi kini. "Sengaja!" teriaknya tak terima. "Di bagian haluan sengaja kamu timbulkan suara berisik supaya terlalu dini meledaknya, 'kan?"

"Oh, tentu," England tertawa, "dan kamu enggak perlu—"

"Enggak ada bedanya dari trik sebelumnya, tahu! Kuno!"

"APA?" England yang tak terima sekarang. "Salahnya sendiri aneh-aneh!"

 

England. "Ranjaumu itu menipu atau apa, sih?" protes.

"Oh, aku hanya membuat trikmu itu tidak bisa lagi bekerja," Germany menjelaskan enteng. "Jadi, kemampuan akustik ranjau kuturunkan agar tidak sehebat aku. Ranjau-ranjau itu jadi kurang bisa mendengar selama beberapa waktu, dan, begitulah. Kamu bisa jadi menganggap lintasan itu bersih dan berlayar seperti biasa, tetapi pada saat itu—"

"—barulah ranjaumu mulai bekerja," potong England keras-keras. Kekesalannya menyembunyikan perasaan kagum yang memang ia singkirkan susah-payah. "Tunggulah di sana, akan ada hari di mana kamu yang mengatakan kalau kamu mengagumiku!"

"Oh?!" Germany tersengat harga dirinya. "Coba saja!"

 

Meskipun England tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia lagi yang mengontak Germany, tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi. Sejak ia mencari jalan lain lagi, dan begitu pula dengan Germany, dan begitu seterusnya. Sejak mereka sungguh-sungguh menerapkan bahwa perang ranjau ini adalah pertempuran otak di antara sarjana masing-masing.

"Sudah menerima hadiah untuk memperingati 55 bulan sejak kamu membongkar ranjau magnetisku?" Germany mengangkat panggilan dan langsung berujar tanpa basa-basi.

"Itu hadiah? Tidak, terima kasih," England tersenyum kecut. "Aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya."

Germany mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Belum lama," tanggapnya pelan. "Terlepas dari penyelidikanku, kalau kamu juga memuat ranjau demikian. Berarti kau sudah kenal dengannya, 'kan? Namanya ranjau oyster."

"Senang bertemu," sambar England, dan Germany yang mendengar rasanya ingin tertawa saja. "Sama saja prinsipnya dengan ranjau yang kugunakan untukmu. Mendeteksi tekanan air, 'kan? Karena kalau kapal melintas, maka tekanan air di bawah kapal itu akan berkurang."

"Yah, dan kalau tekanannya cukup rendah, maka meledaklah ranjaunya," Germany mengiyakan.

"Aku mengagumimu, tahu?" England menukas, meskipun dengan nada yang tidak menyiratkan itu, namun Germany tersenyum mendengarnya, tahu bahwa England benar-benar ingin mengatakan itu dan hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya saja.

"Aku juga," Germany membalas tak disangka-sangka, tetapi belum sempat England membalas, Germany sudah menyambung, "aku juga mengagumiku, maksudnya."

"... Aku benci kamu, tahu?!"

 

Germany tahu ia harus menghubungi England. Harus. Ada yang aneh pada ranjau yang kini dipasang England, namun ia menemukan jalan buntu saat membuat analisisnya. Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa ranjau itu baru meledak ketika kapal kedua yang melintas?

Ia harus menghubunginya. Harus, harus, harus. Untuk menanyakannya. Selama ini, selalu ia yang menciptakan berbagai macam model dari ranjau, dan yang England lakukan adalah mengontak dia, menyampaikan analisis dengan menggebu-gebu, menutupnya dengan pernyataan perang, lalu mencari jalan untuk mengakalinya, dan begitu terus. Rasanya jadi seperti siklus saja.

Tetapi kini ada ranjau yang dipasang England—pastilah yang membuat adalah pihak Sekutu, tidak mungkin kalau England sendirian—dan itu benar-benar aneh, ia belum pernah menemukan yang seperti itu. Belum ada analisis yang ia buat, jadi bagaimana? Sekadar menghubungi dan lalu menanyakan itu apa? Sangat tidak etis, sungguh. Benar-benar tidak lucu.

Ia baru hendak menghubungi ketika menerima panggilan dari England. Germany mengangkatnya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kalau mau tahu, sih," England mengawalinya sambil berdeham, "bukannya aku segampang ini membocorkan, lho, ya! Aku hanya ingin meledakkan kapal-kapalmu, aku tidak mau kalau otakmu ikut meledak juga selama memikirkan analisis ranjauku yang baru kuterapkan. Lagipula, toh, ini variasi dari ranjau magnetis dan akustik juga."

Germany tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tetapi ia mendengarkan.

"Jadi, ranjau itu memang sengaja dibuat begitu," tak peduli kalimatnya yang bisa membentuk satu paragraf itu tidak mendapat respons, England menjelaskan saja. "Ranjau itu tidak segera meledak kalau dilewati kapal pertamamu. Tetapi baru meledak kalau dilewati untuk kali kedua, ketiga, keempat... begitulah."

"..."

"Aku hebat, 'kan?" England tersenyum penuh rasa puas di ujung sana. "Ayolah. Katakan saja."

Germany rasanya ingin mendatangi dan menjitak kepala England. "Kamu terlalu menyebalkan untuk bisa membuat ranjau semacam itu, tahu?"

"Tak perlu sungkan untuk mengagumiku."

Ada jeda lama. Germany menarik napas, kesal marah mencampur jadi satu—ayolah, Germany, katakan, katakan, katakan sajalah!

"Aku mengagumimu. _Puas_?"

[1] ... perang di Eropa ini adalah seri pertempuran di antara sarjana-sarjana kedua belah pihak, siapa yang lebih pandai, dialah yang akan menang ( _battle of wits_ ). Sehingga dapat juga dikatakan, bahwa peperangan antara Jerman melawan Inggris dan kawan-kawannya ditentukan bukan saja di darat, laut, dan udara, tapi juga di dalam laboratorium yang sunyi, di mana serdadu-serdadunya adalah sarjana-sarjana dalam pakaian serba putih. [hlm. 133]

P. K. Ojong. 2003. _Perang Eropa (Jilid I)_. Jakarta: Penerbit Buku Kompas.


End file.
